The invention relates to meters and in particular to water-type meters. Specifically, it relates to the register readout device of the meters and to the cover for the vault in which the meter is installed.
It is to be understood that although the description herein shall make reference to water-type meter devices for purposes of description, that the invention is equally applicable to meter devices and vaults in which they are installed that are for other type liquids and for gases.
At present, when an operator or an attendant or a person engaged in reading a meter or a series of meters which are installed in a ground vault, it is necessary for the reader to open the vault cover manually and peer down into the vault to read the register on the meter and then put the cover back on the vault. Often this requires kneeling or stooping to open the vault cover and very often using a flashlight to see and read the register, which is often set low enough to be below the frost level, and then returning the cover to the vault.
These meter vaults are usually found in front of or in back of houses to which the metered product is served, or similarly at industrial, commercial, or business concerns. Often in winter or inclement weather it may be necessary to dig through snow or ice to open the meter vault cover or to do the opening amid a downpour of rain. The present invention eliminates these problems, at the most it may only entail brushing aside snow or ice in order to see the register at the window-like opening in the vault cover. The vault cover never needs removal for reading the meter.
This invention is further useful for existing vaults as a replacement cover where other readout means are not available. The existing meter operates the register means in the vault cover through a two-strand wire without the need for another energy source.
The present invention consists of an improved meter vault cover plate, a worm-type cover locking screw, a register support carriage with suitable screws for affixing the carriage to the cover, and a register device with suitable wiring to connect it to the meter.
The improved meter vault cover plate has a window-like opening through which the digital type register device is visible and may be read externally. Ribs on the inside of the cover plate quickly and easily locate the register support carriage for affixing the register device in place.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved meter vault cover with an externally visible register.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved meter vault cover that does not have to be removed to read the meter.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved meter vault cover that has a digital-type register visible at the surface of the meter vault cover.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved meter vault cover that can be used for liquid or gas type meters installed in vaults.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved meter vault cover that can be used on new installations or as a replacement on existing installations.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.